Never Have I Ever
by gnbrules
Summary: Early in season 3, the gang plays Never Have I Ever to bond with Steve. The Warehouse 13 version gets pretty wacky. Spoilers for everything through mid finale of season 4.


**Never Have I Ever**

**Summary: Early in season 3, the gang plays Never Have I Ever to bond with Steve. The Warehouse 13 version gets pretty wacky. Spoilers for everything through mid finale of season 4.**

**A/N: Just some light, feel good humor and family fun. Some background just in case it isn't quite clear in the story: Never Have I Ever is a game in which each player goes around saying something they've never done before, and if anyone else has, then they have to put down one of their fingers. Last one to still have fingers up wins (though sometimes gets mocked for not having as much life experience). Happy New Year!**

It's Claudia's idea (no real surprise there) that has the four of them sitting on the floor in the living area of the B&B, holding their hands out in front of them like confused toddlers just learning how to count on their fingers.

She'd insisted it was time Steve got to know them – he hasn't been there long and Myka's been back for even less time, and what better way to bond than playing Never Have I Ever? Myka had argued that it was juvenile, but when Pete asked what they had better to do, she'd had no acceptable response. Steve himself had been pretty easily convinced by Claudia, because for the first time it seemed he was really being accepted now that Myka was back where she belonged. Not only this, but Claudia seemed eager for them all to bring him truly into the fold.

It was sweet, in theory, even though now he knows a bit more about the others and this job than he probably needed to. For instance, he now knows that Pete once tried to kill someone called a Regent, Claudia kidnapped Artie, and Myka's done 'it' in an elevator.

And these are the people he's supposed to _work _with.

So when Artie and Leena return from the Warehouse, that's how they find the crew, with their hands held out in front of them and in a state of laughter. Artie narrows his eyes suspiciously at them. "Do I even want to know?"

"We're playing Never Have I Ever. Come on, sit, join, play." Claudia urges.

"I'm in," agrees Leena, taking a seat near Myka and leaning her back against the couch for more comfortable support.

Artie just glares. "I don't think so. It seems as though I have not created enough work for you all if you have time for this. You all should have been helping us catalog inventory."

Claudia rolls her eyes. "Sorry, Artie, can't hear you, it's my turn." She grins suddenly. "I know. Never have I ever… kissed my brother on the lips," she says, grin turning into a definite smirk.

"Hold up," interjects Steve, "When you say 'my brother,' are you referring to someone kissing their own brother or yours?"

"Sorry, correction, never have I ever kissed Joshua Donovan on the lips," she corrects. Steve looks from Leena to Myka, waiting for one of them to put a finger down. Leena just smiles, and Myka quirks an eyebrow playfully at him and grins.

"You hear that Artie? Put a finger down!" says Pete cheerfully and Steve's jaw nearly drops to the floor.

Artie looks like a volcano ready to erupt. "First of all, I am not playing. Secondly, it was a MISTLETOE ARTIFACT and you know that!"

The group breaks out into raucous laughter as Artie leaves the room in irritation. "Your turn, Jinksy," says Claudia.

Steve looks from Myka to Pete, and is fully aware he may be about to overstep a boundary. But he's really kind of curious, and as a new team member, he feels he probably has a right to know if two of the others are romantically involved. "Never have I ever kissed someone in this room before," he says. He doesn't know if he should expect a gasp or a glare, but it's more anticlimactic than he thought it would be. Claudia's eyes widen a bit in interest, but Pete just scrunches up his face as though trying to figure something out, and Myka looks fairly…indifferent.

"Like, does kissing their body count?"

Claudia chokes on her drink and Myka exclaims, "Pete!"

"No I mean, not like that! It's just that time, when crazy Alice from the mirror took over your body and kissed me? But that wasn't really you so – does that count?"

"No it doesn't count!" Myka defends.

"It kind of counts," argues Claudia, and Myka looks at Steve for the final appeal.

"Nah, it doesn't count," he says with a friendly shake of his head, and Myka lets out a triumphant, "Ha!"

**Two Years Later**

"Never have I ever," says Claudia, looking particularly hard at Steve, "officially died on the job."

Steve huffs out a sigh, and puts down his last of ten fingers. "First of all, messed up, Claud. And now I'm out."

"Do alternate timelines count?" asks Pete.

"Yes."

"Damn, I'm out too."

"In good company, dearest Pete," says Helena, holding out her hand to show her last finger being put down.

Just then, Leena comes back into the room with a plate of fresh, warm cookies. "What did I miss?"

"Dying on the job."

"Lovely, Claudia. And now I'm out. Who's still in?"

"Just me and Myka, and it's her turn," says Claudia.

Myka thinks it over for a long moment, then smiles. "Never have I ever switched auras with my partner."

"You switched bodies!" argues Claudia.

"But not auras," gloats Myka with a victorious smile.

Claudia sighs. "Out."

"Switched bodies?" asks Steve with interest. "I've never heard this story before. Do I want to?"

"Pete got kissed by a guy!" bursts out Myka, letting out a chuckle.

"Myka was in bed with my girlfriend!"

"Excuse me?" coughs Helena, and Steve turns to Claudia, a helpless look on his face.

"I shouldn't have asked, right?"

"Ah, Jinksy," says Claudia, sympathetically patting his shoulder, "Still so much to learn. Hazards of still being the new guy, I guess."

**A/N: Yep, I brought Leena back to play. Hope you enjoyed, reviews much appreciated!**


End file.
